Various fluorinated acrylic resins containing urethane linkages are known to have oil and water repellency properties (see, for example, U.S. Pat No. 4,321,404 (Williams et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,915 (Lina et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,190 (Lina et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,056 (Anton et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,118 (Shen et al.)). These resins can be polymerized and applied as coatings to substrates such as, for example, textiles, carpets, wall coverings, leather, and the like to impart water- and oil repellency.
Typically, these resins comprise long chain pendant perfluorinated groups (for example, 8 carbon atoms or greater) because long chains readily align parallel to adjacent pendant groups attached to acrylic backbone units, and thus maximize water- and oil-repellency. However, long chain perfluorinated group-containing compounds such as, for example, perfluorooctyl containing compounds may bioaccumulate in living organisms (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,884 (Baker et al.)).